


The Mirror

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [29]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Ghost Sex, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Haunting, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She begins experiencing strange dreams after buying a mirror from an curio shop on vacation in London.





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of 31. Prompt: Ghost

When she’d seen the mirror in a curio shop in London, she’d had to have it. It was breathtaking. The glass had no signs of aging or rust and the woodwork was so intricate. She’d only haggled the proprietor down a couple hundred pounds from the stickered price. Shipping back to the US had been heart attack inducing but totally worth it.  
She stood in front of the mirror now. Not admiring herself, oh god no. She admired the mirror. She rearranged the room to stand the mirror in the corner, facing her bed. And it looked magnificent. She could see it from everywhere in the room. As she turned away to get ready for bed, she missed the dark shadow that passed across the glass.

His dark hair and piercing eyes stared down at her. His cherry red lips were parted as he breathed heavily, his sharp jaw set. Her spine arched at the pleasure coursing through her body at the skilled movements of his fingers.  
“Give it to me, my darling.” She whined. “Come on, sweet…” He twisted his fingers just right against her sweet spot and pressed her clit. It was like the combination to a lock and her orgasm screamed through her, coming out of her mouth in a scream of her own. At same time her alarm screamed and shattered the dream.  
Her eyes snapped open. She released the white knuckle grip on her sheets. Fuck, that had felt so real. Not like any other wet dream she’d ever had. She relaxed her bent and spread knees. Her reflection in the mirror looked as disheveled as she felt. And who was the man she dreamt about? Did she see him in London? As her alarm blared again, she threw herself from the bed, pushing the dream from her mind.

She sat on her bed with her work spread out across the duvet. Her hair up in a messy bun and her glasses perched on her nose. She picked up a sheet of paper and made notes on a pad of paper. Someone stood in the corner of her room and she startled, squeaking out her fright. But when she looked fully on them, there was no one there. Just her reflection in the mirror.  
She pulled her glasses from her face and tossed them on the bed, laughing at herself. “Way to go, kid. Scared of your own reflection.” She gathered up her papers and her notepad. As she left the room, the shadowy silhouette of a man formed in the mirror at the foot of her bed.  
She sighed to herself as she returned and closed the door. Without a second thought, she stripped from her lounge clothes and into the shower, leaving the bathroom open. Hot water steamed up the room fast. It melted her stress away and she washed her hair and her body then let it relax the muscles of her shoulder. The shower curtain billowed slightly.  
That tickling sensation that she wasn’t alone made her turn the water off and step out of the shower. There was no one there, of course. She’d checked the locks on both doors and all her windows before she’d come back to the room. Except the ones in her bedroom. But she’d been in there all evening and SHE hadn’t unlocked them. She’d check them to be safe. She dried off and hung the towel up, missing the way it fluttered a bit at the corner. She also missed the shadow in the steamed up bathroom mirror.  
She quickly ran a brush through her hair then pulled on a pair of panties and tee shirt. The shadow stood at the foot of her bed in the reflection. Exhausted, she crawled into bed. She forgot to check the locks on the windows but again, she’d been in the bedroom most of the evening and she KNEW she hadn’t unlocked them. Shoving it from her mind, she turned out the light and fell right to sleep.

“Oh fuck. Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh. Oh.” Her head tossed back and forth on the pillows. His strong arms were locked around the juncture of her thighs and hips. Hips that rolled against his mouth and thighs that tried to close but couldn’t for his hold on her. “Oh god…please…please, don’t stop.”  
Her chuckled against her. “Hadn’t planned on it, darling.” The tip of his aristocratic nose nuzzled her clit. “I plan to devour you all night.” His tongue licked a stripe from her opening to her clit before his lips close around it and he began to suck and lick and kiss the bundle of nerves. Her body shook as he drove her closer and closer to release. It wasn’t that he edged her. Oh no, she didn’t get close only for him to back off. No, his talented tongue drew out every ounce of pleasure.  
She writhed on the bed. Her hands sought something to hold onto. The sheets, the pillows, the headboard, her breasts. She kneaded them, tugging at the nipples. He groaned against her. “You taste divine, my sweet.”  
“Oh please…please let me cum.”  
“So soon?”  
“Yes, please.” He smirked up at her from between her thighs. He kissed and nibbled down her thighs before his mouth settled over her again. Blinding pleasure surged through her, her orgasm searing every synapse. Her fingers closed in his hair and pulled hard. She snapped awake, panting and confused.  
Moonlight crept in through the billowing curtains. She snapped her legs closed and sat up, looking around. Someone stood in the corner of the room. She screamed and lunged off the other side of the bed. She waited for an attack that never came. Slowly, she poked her head up. Nothing. She crawled over to the light. It’s click loud in the middle of the night. One of her neighbor’s dogs barked. Her room was empty. Her heart raced from pleasure and fear.  
Standing on shaky legs, she closed the window and locked it, checking the other one while she was up. She settled back into bed, curled on her side facing the mirror. Sometime in the night, she fell back to sleep. The shadowy silhouette stood at the foot of her bed in the reflection, looking more like a man than it had.

Her dreams were filled with his eager kisses and skilled fingers and tongue. She knew she hadn’t met him in London. Not even at any of the period attractions. But for the life of her, she couldn’t place him. She did know that she’d never felt more desirable, more pleasure in her life than at his hands. She wished he was real. She wanted to know him. She longed to ask him why his eyes were sad when they weren’t filled with desire.  
She split the last of her candy between the last group of trick or treaters and turned out her porch light. She loved fall. She loved October. She loved Halloween. The warm colors and cool temperatures, the candy and frights. She drained the last of her mulled cider and turned off the TV and the lights.  
The strange but delicious dreams started when the mirror had arrived. So she began researching it. The mirror has come from the Sharpe Estate, sold by the last living descendants before Allerdale Hall sunk into the clay. She lay across the bed and turned the pages of an old, thick book. The woodcut illustration of the mansion took her breath away. It was a positively gothic dream.  
She could imagine being all alone in the house, stalked by a terrifying ghost or an older gentleman that wants to steal her virtue. She smirked. Her virtue was long since gone. Her head pillowed on her arms crossed over the book, her eyes growing heavy.  
“Darling?” She hummed. “My sweet, wake up.”  
She lifted her head, blinking sleepily. “Hello?” She looked around. There! Someone stood in the corner of the room. No, not the corner. He stood in the mirror! It was her lover from her dreams. “What are you doing in there?” She looked around, feeling fuzzy and light. Surely, she was still dreaming.  
His hand reached forward and the surface of the mirror rippled like water. “Take my hand.” She looked at the open bedroom door. “Don’t be afraid, my darling. Please.” His sad eyes implored her. “Take my hand.”  
She slid from the bed and crossed to the mirror. His large hand covered hers when she slipped her hand in his. His touch was cool, nothing like his touch in her dreams but just as tender. His grip on her hand tightened. She felt a moment of panic, terrified he was going to pull her into the mirror. He stepped out of the rippling reflection.  
His shoes made no sound on the plush carpet. He straightened up to his full height, towering over her. “Thank you.” He tugged on his waistcoat then smoothed it. “I apologize if I frightened you. I had to wait until tonight and I couldn’t risk the chance to touch you.”  
“Why tonight?”  
“All Hallow’s eve, my sweet. The veil is thin enough for me to pass.” He reached up to touch her cheek. His thumb still felt cool against her skin but it was warmer. “As soft and sweet as I had hoped.”  
“I don’t understand. You mean, you’re a-“  
“Ghost? Spirit? Specter? Shade?” He smiled sadly as she nodded. “Yes, I’m afraid.”  
“Then how can you touch me like this?” She rested her hand on his chest. “You feel so real.” No sooner than the words left her lips that her hand sunk into his form. She shivered at the oddly liquid sensation.  
“It takes great concentration for me to maintain this form.” He tilted her chin up and met her eyes. “I haven’t got much time I’m afraid.”  
“Then we shouldn’t waste it.” She moved up on the balls of her feet and kissed him. He moaned and wrapped his long arms around her waist, lifting her up surprisingly easy for a ghost. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, leaning over her.  
“You’re sure about this?”  
“I’ve never felt anything more exquisite than the pleasure you bring me in my dreams.”  
“Then I hope reality doesn’t disappoint.” Thomas reverently removed her clothes, kissing and touching every bit of exposed skin. She wasn’t sure when his clothes vanished, but he was gloriously nude when he settled between her thighs. His long, lean body fit against hers.  
She wrapped her legs around his thighs and lifted her hips, urging him to take her. “Please, Thomas.”  
He lifted his head, smiling his lady killer charm. “You know.”  
“Yes.” He hesitated for a moment before he kissed her as he reached between them. His fingers found her wet and supple. He pressed the head of his cock to her opening and looked one more time in askance. “Please.” She wriggled in impatience and anticipation.  
He eased forward and momentarily, his form faltered at the rush of once forgotten pleasure. His pelvis rested against her when he was solid again. Her groan of a pleasure made him shiver. The scratch of her nails drew him from his reverie and he began to move in earnest. The bed shook with the snap of his hips.  
Her cries and moans grew louder and louder. She caught a glimpse of them in the mirror. Well…her. It was arousing and unsettling seeing her body spread and glistening, arching and writhing under a body that wasn’t truly there.  
“Yes, Thomas! Fuck! Harder!”  
He grit his teeth, clenching the sheets to the side of her head. “I can’t last much longer. I won’t.” She flipped over onto her back and moved up onto all fours. Thomas growled and covered her. He lined himself up and thrust back inside her.  
She screamed, grabbing onto the headboard. He reached under her, seeking her clit. She screamed again as pleasure swamped her. He held her up and tight against his body as he chased his release. His cock twitched deep inside her.  
They collapsed to the bed together. “How much time do we have?”  
Thomas looked at her bedside clock. 2:45. His euphoria drained. “Not long I’m afraid.” He gathered her up against his chest. “I have to tell you…when I saw you from the mirror…the way you looked what I had created with such boundless love, I had to know you.”  
“And the dreams? Were you just a lonely horny ghost?”  
He blushed. Ghosts could do that? “Well…I am but a man. Well, was. And watching you pleasure yourself…” He licked his lips. His cock jumped at the memory. “Your hands roaming over your gorgeous breasts and tantalizing cunt.” His fingertips caressed her breast and down her belly. “I couldn’t help myself.”  
Thomas sucked in a breath as she wrapped her hand around his cock. “Can we again?”  
He looked at her clock. “I’m afraid not.” She looked over her shoulder. His arm tightened around her. They watched the minute hand tick closer.   
She turned to him. “Stay.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“That’s just not the way things, my sweet.”  
“I don’t accept that.”  
Thomas chuckled. “I don’t think the laws of nature simply bend that way.”  
“And why not? You’re a ghost and we just fucked. Tell me against about the laws of nature.” The clock struck 3 am and he vanished from the bed. He reappeared in the mirror. “No! I refuse to accept this.” She jumped out of the bed and reached into the mirror. He grabbed her hand. She tried to pull him back through.  
“Darling, let go.”  
“No, Thomas.”  
“Darling, you must. Please.” He tried to pull his hand free but instead pulled her inside the mirror. There was a moment of shock as they stood facing each other before the mirror toppled over to the floor. The frame hit the wall and the glass shattered.


End file.
